italianefedfandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Pajares
Daniel Pajares (Barcellona, 10/09/1988) è un ex chitarrista e wrestler spagnolo, attualmente milita nel Roster di Fear della Global Wrestling Federation (GWF) . 'La vita' Nato a Barcellona, Pajares, passa i primi anni della sua vita in Catalogna nella sua famiglia. Fin da piccolo si dedica alla musica e col passare degli anni diventa un buon chitarrista. La crescita nella musica è inversamente proporzionale al rendimento scolastico e nel 2005, a meno di 17 anni, decide di lasciare la scuola. Nei due anni successivi trova lavoretti qua e là, ma non riesce a mantenere un impego per un lungo periodo, la sua attenzione si focalizza sul Wrestling e decide di provare la carriera da wrestler ed allenandosi in palestra conosce Josè Antonio Ruiz, i due diventano subito amici, salvo poi litigare brutalmente e non avere più rapporti per anni. 'Gli inizi' Daniel comincia la sua carriera di wrestler nel 2006, a soli 18 anni, in una Federazione semi-professionistica spagnola. Inizialmente si ispira a wrestler come Triple H o Steve Austin ed in poco tempo mostra le sua abilità nel Ring e al microfono. Tuttavia le informazioni sui risultati sportivi ottenuti sono quasi nulle fino al Gennaio del 2008, quando diventa uficialmente un lottatore della GWG 'GWG Thunder (Gennaio 2008)' 'Debutto come Fashion Rocker, Shot al titolo massimo' Viene messo sotto contratto dalla GWG interpretando un ex chitarrista Rock sempre, però, attento alle mode del momento, elegante e raffinato. Il 03 Gennaio 2008 Daniel Pajares esordisce ufficialmente in GWG in coppia con Randy Orton, Daniel riesce a mettersi in mostra fin dalla prima apparizione, colpisce con la sua Stunner uno degli avversari, Bonner, ma un secondo prima dello schienamento viene attaccato con la RKO da Orton che schienerà Bonner stesso attirando su di sè le luci della ribalta. La strada del lottatore spagnolo ha un vertiginoso picco il 15/01/2008 quando, al suo terzo match, Pajares batte altri quattro nuovi arrivi in federazione conquistando la possibilità di affrontare il GWG Champion, Pyro, nel successivo Thunder. Pajares sarà sconfitto dal suo avversario e sarà così draftato nel nuovo roster (XPW) la formazione del quale è dovuto all'invasione degli atleti della decaduta federazione 'XPW Violence (Gannaio 2008 - Luglio 2008)' 'Draft, Elite, Royal Rumble, G.o.L., Internet Championship e infortunio' Pajares esordisce nel neonato Roster il 29 Gennaio 2008 a meno di un mese dall'arrivo in GWG, nel suo primo match lotta in coppia con Kimo contro Triple H e Shawn Micheals, quest'ultimo schiena Kimo ottenendo, così, i Tag Team Titles. Lo stesso show vede Pajares, Kimo e Lupin interferire nel match di Vampire Gore che si qualifica, così, alla finale del torneo valido per l'XPW Championship, è la nascita dell'Elite, stable capeggiata da Gore stesso. Pajares ha un'ulteriore chance di mettersi in mostra a One 4 All nella Royal Rumble, entrato col numero 16 lo spagnolo esce per quart'ultimo a causa di una distrazione. Nelle successive settimane si sviluppa un minifeud con Triple H fatto sostanzialmente da sfottò e punzecchiamenti extra Ring ed intervallato da show senza contatti. Le prestazioni del catalano migliorano e così la considerazione del lottatore che si consacra a Fightmania I con la vittoria di una delle valigette del Golds of Leprechauns Match, stipulazione brevettata della GWG/XPW, che gli permette di sfidare un campione a sorpresa. La valigetta è, infatti, dotata di timer e solo all'apertura di questo si saprà il nome del campione sfidabile. Nel successivo episodio di Violence, Pajares, viene sconfitto da Triple H in un Hell in a Cell perdendo così il primo feud ed il primo match dopo quasi due mesi di imbattibilità. La svolta della carriera si ha il 26 marzo 2008, l'elite si scoglie con gli attacchi di Gore a Lupin e Kimo; Pajares ne esce incolume, l'Elite è un fallimento, ma lui riesce ad uscirne rafforzato, nella stessa giornata al termine del match contro Taitanus si apre la valigetta, ma il catalano riesce a nascodere il nome del Campione che sfiderà successivamente. Il segreto rimane celato solo una settimana, è lo stesso Pajares ad intervenire nel Main Event colpendo Fury, il Campione Internet, con la valigetta e mostrando allo stesso il contratto vinto al G.o.L. che lo fa diventare il Contender numero uno al titolo detenuto da Fury. Inizia così un feud tra i due che si affrontano per la prima volta uno contro uno a Spring Mafia, il 15 Aprile 2008, con il titolo Internet in palio, Pajares ne esce vincitore grazie ad una scorrettezza vincendo così il suo primo titolo a soli tre mesi dal suo arrivo. Il Feud va avanti nelle successive settimane con sorti alterne ed ha il suo culmine a Revenge il 13 Maggio 2008 col il Ladder Match vinto da Pajares che si riconferma campione. La tranquillità del catalano dura pochi giorni, il 23 Maggio viene colpito a tradimento dal suo ex alleato Lupin che si dichiara primo sfidante di Pajares, dopo che anche Ryan aveva avanzato pretese sulla cintura di Daniel, ha così inizio un feud a tre durante il quale i partecipanti si scambiano interferenze. A Violence, il 5 Giugno, Pajares riesce a difendere il titolo contro Lupin, l'11 Giugno il titolo è ancora in palio, contro Lupin e Ryan, ma grazie ad un No contest il catalano riesce ad uscirne con la cintura in vita. il 18 Giugno vede Pajares ancora una volta contro Chrs Fury, il titolo non è in palio, ma i due si affrontano in uno Street Fight che segna l'infortunio di entrambi, il titolo Internet diviene Vacante a causa dell'infortunio di un mese del detentore Pajares. 'GWG Thunder (Luglio 2008 - Novembre 2008)' 'Ritorno a Thunder, Feud con i Pantera, Turn Face' il 18 Luglio 2008 ritorna nel Summer Draft; Pajares perde il match per la permanenza a Violence e viene draftato a Thunder. il 12 Settembre riceve la visita dei Pantera, affermata Stable della GWG, che prongono al catalano di entrare a far parte del gruppo, ma nella stessa serata, al termine del match del loro leader Wylde, ottengono risposta negativa. Il Feud tra Pajares e i Pantera inizia con una vittoria per squalifica seguita da un pestaggio. il 28 Settembre, a Severance, si affrontano Pajares e Wylde, il Pantera vince il match scorrettamente e Daniel viene nuovamente pestato dalla stable, ha inizio così il turn face del catalano. Nelle settimane successive il catalano inanella una serie di tre vittorie contro i suoi nemici battendo Owen e Lytan prima, facendo cedere Angus Wylde che si infortuna alla vigilia di Ladder to Heaven, Pay per View nel quale affronta Blake, unico Pantera rimasto in un King of the Jungle Match, altro match brevettato della GWG vinto per la prima volta da Wylde. Daniel batte il suo avversario e diventa idolo dei tifosi, dei Pantera non ci sarà più nessuna traccia... 'XWM Mayehm (Novembre 2008- Febbraio 2011)' 'GM Game, Originals, Feud con Pyro e Sk8er, XWM Championship' Il 5 Novembre 2008 con la riunione dei Roster XPW e GWG nasce una nuova Federazione, la XWM e Pajares ne fa parte. La Federazione è nel caos totale è comincia il "GM Game", gara a punti nella quale 4 canditati assoldano dei wrestler che combatteranno per portare punti a casa. I quattro General Managers provano a portare il catalano dalla loro parte, ma il 18 Dicembre Daniel sembra scegliere Bishoff, nella stessa puntata, però, tradirà i suoi compagni di team schierandosi con Cornette e portando a casa match e punto per il suo Team. Nel successivo Pay per View, Gm Game, Pajares vince un fatal 4 Way e porta a casa ancora un punto per Cornette che, nonostante le vittorie del catalano, non riesce a diventare il nuovo General Manager della XWM. il 4 Dicembre 2008 affronta Lupin e Joker con in palio una shot al GWG Title, Pajares schiena Lupin, ma l'abitro, messo ko involontariamente poco prima, non conta, incredibilmente interviene Sk8er, l'XPW Champion, che colpisce il catalano regalando la vittoria a Lupin. Pajares rivendica la posizione di Number one contender, cosa che fa anche Pyro, i due cominciano un'interminabile rivalità, il 3 Gennaio 2009 si affrontano ad I Dare You, ma ancora una volta Sk8er costa a Pajares la shot con un'interferenza, la stessa notte si forma la stable degli XPW Originals formata da Taitanus, Sk8er, Gore e Ryu. a Winter War viene sconfitto da una rappresentanza degli originals, Pyro diviene XPW Champion, il feud continua il 17 febbraio con pajares che stende Pyro dopo il rematch con Sk8er, il catalano intanto vince una minirumble che lo qualifica come 13esimo entrato alla Royal Rumble di One 4 All. Il 22 Febbraio combatte contro Thunderace con in palio la posizione nella Rumble, Pajares perde e cede il numero 12 all'avversario prendendo il numero 2. A One 4 All riesce a vincere la Royal Rumble nonostante l'entrata col numero 2, intanto gli originals, battono i campioni in carica conquistanto tutte le cinture. Nella puntata successiva Pajares sceglie di sfidare l'XPW Champion Sk8er, ma, sette giorni dopo, al momento della firma del contratto, viene attaccato alle spalle da Pyro che firma al suo posto. Daniel rivendica la sua shot, viene attaccato dagli originals alla fine del match con Zlatan, ma intervengono Lupin, Pyro e Ken che attaccano la stable; si finisce a Glory Boulevard in un Triple Treat Match con Sk8er che schiena Pajares illegalmente mentre due Originals che bloccano Pyro. Nella puntata post-Glory Boulevard di Mayehm Joker tradisce gli originals sancendo Pajares vs Sk8er per Fightmania, PPV più importante della Federazione, nella stessa sera Pajares batte per Count Out Sk8er senza titolo in palio. La settimana che precede Fightmania II gli originals vengono sconfitti da Pajares, Pyro e Lupin. Il titolo GWG viene, intanto, ritirato e unificato all'XPW a causa di vari No Contest; l'ex Campione, il suo sfidante e Pyro si sfidano a Fightmania per qualificarsi al main Event dello stesso evento, Pyro vince il match e affronta Sk8er e Pajares nel Main Event che vedrà Pajares vincitore e primo XWM Champion (per l'unificazione all'XPW del GWG). Il 21 Maggio Pajares difende il titolo contro Snake, due Mayehm dopo viene attaccato da Pyro, il feud continua. A SPring Mafia difende il titolo battendo Cravio, Pyro e Sk8er. Il 28 Settembre affronta Ryu, vince per squalifica dopo l'intervento degli Originals, Pyro e Thunderace accorrono a salvarlo, ma Pajares e Pyro si scambiano sguardi di odio, sette giorni dopo Pajares, Pyro e Thunderace battono Sk8er, Gore e Joe Hardy. Il 25 Ottobre, a Tana delle tigri, affronta nell'elimination Chamber Sk8er, Pyro, Gore, Cravio e Joe Hardy riuscendo a vincere nonostante l'interferenza degli originals. Il 2 Dicembre il General Manager Moller indice un match tra Team Pyro, Team Pajares e Team Originals, Pajares combatte contro Ruiz, se vince Ruiz fa parte del Team, se perde Ruiz sarà campione e leader del team, Pajares batte Ruiz. Nello show successivo perde a causa dell'interferenza di Pyro contro Rayden, ma nella stessa sera interferisce e causa la sconfitta di Pyro contro Ruiz, una settimana dopo il Team Pajares vince il ladder match tra i tre teams. A Severance affronta Pyro in un Hell in a Cell per l'XWM Title, ma ne esce sconfitto perdendo il titolo dopo aver fatto il record di longevità della Federazione. Lo show successivo viene annunciato un match 5 contro 5 contro 5 tra Team Pajares, Team Pyro e Team orginals per il successivo Pay per View. La settimana successiva affronta Pyro in un Three Stage of Hell, il primo match termina in no contest, il secondo, un Table Match termina in no contest, il Terzo, un Cage Match termina con Pajares che cade all'esterno della gabbia su Pyro che si conferma campione, è la fine del feud. Ad I Dare You il team originals sconfigge gli altri due Team nel match ad eliminazione senza subire eliminazioni. 'Awards 2009' La splendida annata 2009 regala a Pajares il premio come miglior Campione dell'anno e per il migliore Feud dell'anno (vs Pyro) 'Catalans, Feud con i Sons of Chaos, XWM Tag Team Championship' il 24 Dicembre combatte in coppia con Josè Antonio Ruiz, catalano e suo vecchio amico contro i Sons of Chaos con in palio una shot per i titoli di coppia, ma Pajares viene schienato dopo un Low Blow. La settimana successiva i Sons of Chaos intervengono, contro Pajares, nel match qualificazione al match per il titolo di Winter War. Nello show precedente il Pay per View Daniel sfida i Sons of Chaos, Tag Team Champions, in un Handicap match con la shot in palio, vince e forma un tag Team con Ruiz, chiamato Catalans. A Winter War i Catalans e Ronin vengono sconfitti sai Sons of Chaos e Rayden con in palio i Tag Team Titles e il Pirate Title. La settimana successiva Pajares e Ruiz conquistano il terzo premio in un G.o.L. speciale con in palio i posti alla Royal Rumble, la stessa sera salvano Jason dall'attacco dei Soc e li sfidano in un TLC match per i tag Titles. il 31 Gennaio 2010 I Catalans vincono il TLC Match e conquistano i Tag Titles, Daniel Pajares è Triple Crown Champion, ma nel finale, durante i festeggiamenti viene colpito in testa da una lattina lanciata da un fan dei soc. 'Perdita della memoria, Turn Heel e Feud vs Taitanus' Pajares subisce un grave colpo dopo la vittoria del match, colpo che gli provoca un'amnesia. Cravio, Ruiz, Kanata, Pyro ed altri provano a fargli tornare la memoria, mentre i Soc ed Estrada provano a portarlo dalla loro parte, le settimane successive sono ricche di Mind Trick, Pajares prima abbandona Ruiz poco prima di un match, poi arriva nel Ring, ma osserva il suo partner cedere contro I Soc. Il 2 Marzo 2010 lotta contro Joker per conto di Pyro, ma viene sconfitto. la settimana successiva durante un match Pajares attacca Ruiz con la Stunner, Moller, il GM, indice per Fightmania un one on one tra i due, chi vince tiene entrambi i titoli. A Fightmania Ruiz si fa schienare volontariamente da Pajares per dimostrargli la sua amicizia, Pajares vince il match, Estrada gli chiede di regalare i titoli ai Soc, ma Pajares si fa convincere da Ruiz, stende Estrada con la Stunner, intervengono altri Tag e Moller indice un match a eliminazione tra i 4 Tag vinto dai catalans che conservano le cinture. Il 23 Marzo 2010 I catalans affrontano i Brr-Others, Ruiz viene schienato è l'nizio dello split dei catalans, dopo sette giorni Pajares batte Jackson, ma Ruiz il 15 Aprile, a Blood in Rio, viene schienato nuovamente dai Brr-Others, I Catalans perdono i titoli, Pajares si scaglia contro il Partner, che, a suo dire, si è fatto schienare troppe volte e lo infortuna con la Patada Mortal, è l'inizio del "Destructor de los huesos", Ruiz rimane su una sedia a rotelle ed è costretto al ritiro (storyline). La settimana successiva Pajares risera la stessa sorte a Bojidar (storyline), il General Manager gli intima di smetterla con questa violenza, ma lui chiede una chance per il titolo. Non appare per un po' di tempo, al suo ritorno Taitanus cerca di fargli tornare il senno sfidandolo in Best of Seven Series, ma Pajares rifiuta, dopo una serie di insulti i due combattono in un match la stessa sera, vince Taitanus. Il 27 maggio Pajares continua la serie di infortuni (storyline) mettendo Ko con la Patada Mortal anche McKane, Moller però è stufo e accontenta Taitanus, nei successivi tre match pajares si porta, però sul 3-1 con tre vittorie nette, grazie ad attacchi fuori dal Ring, facendo addirittura svenire l'avversario a Tana delle tigri. Taitanus, nonostante gli attacchi del Catalano riesce a riportarsi sul 3-3, si decide tutto a Severance IV il 30 Settembre 2010, Pajares vincerà con l'aiuto del General Manager, Moller, che farà finire il match per sottomissione, nonostante Taitanus non avesse ceduto 'Figlio di Moller, Adrenaline Champion, Fine XWM' L'8 ottobre il general Manager, Oliver Moller, rivela di essere il padre di Daniel Pajares(Storyline), lo spagnolo è diffidente, ma il GM gli regala una shot per l'XWM Title, Pajares può vincere, ma prova ad infortunare il Campione, Zlatan, che ribalta il tutto vincendo il match. La settimana succssiva Daniel attacca Taitanus alla fine del match tra questi e Joker. Ad I Dare You va in scena uno degli ultimi capitoli della rivalità, 5 contro 5, che vede vincitore il Team di Taitanus. il 4 Dicembre i due si affrontano ancora con in palio il posto di Number One Contender, taitanus vince ancora ed estromette Daniel dalla corsa al titolo. Nello show successivo Moller regala a suo figlio la possibilità di diventare Campione Adrenaline, Pajares batte il Campione grazie ad un Low Blow e conquista la cintura. A Dawn of Victory, Pajares batte con una scorretteza Koji Kanata, suo vecchio amico, e rimane Campione, il fallimento dell'XWM e la chiusura della Federazione interrompono la carriera del Catalano e il Feud col giapponese 'GWF (Settembre 2012- Novembre 2012)' 'Arrivo e Hope 3, Furia Catalana' Il 15 Settembre 2012 fa la prima apparizione su un Ring GWF, viene spedito subito dopo ad Hope dove inizia un feud con il suo Pro, Thomas Ross, terminato con la vittoria di un match grazie all'intervento dei Founders e le successive ed inaspettate scuse per lo schienamento dopo l'interferenza. I due cominciano a collaborare, Pajares, arrivato da heel completa il turn face e interpreta la "Furia Catalana". Daniel migliora a vista d'occhio fino a qualificarsi per il Ring of Hope, il match però viene annullato dai Founders nell'ultima puntata di Hope 3 'HCW (Novembre 2012-Maggio 2013)' 'Arrivo in HCW e HCW Championship' il 21 Novembre 2012 viene ufficialmente inserito nel nuovo Roster della Hope Championship Wrestling. Debutta il 29 Novembre 2012 sconfiggendo nel Main Event Kyle in un match valevole per il torneo indetto per assegnare l'HCW Title, arriva nella finale del torneo dopo aver battuto Spencer e MacBride, ma il match che va in scena a Christman Carol finisce per No Contest dopo l'interferenza di Erik Divey che attacca entrambi i contendenti. Nelle successive due settimane viene schienato a causa di distrazione aprendo un momento di minicrisi. Il 14 Gennaio 2013 viene ufficialmente scelto per partecipare al Game of Thrones II in rappresentanza della HCW. il 24 Gennaio affronta Barton e Divey nel match che incorona quest'ultimo come primo Campione HCW. il 27 Gennaio rappresenta il Team HCW nel 5 vs 5 contro la WTF, il match è perso dal suo Team, Pajares è il penultimo eliminato dopo un Atordiment su Divey. Curiosamente lo stesso giorno perde il Rematch per titolo HCW, vinto da Divey con l'aiuto di Last e The Reject.l'8 Febbraio batte Quyote Do Flamingo, wrestler GWF, davanti ad un osservatore della stessa federazione conquistando così la promozione nel Main Roster, la successiva settimana, però, viene sfidato da Divey che propone un match con in palio il titolo HCW per il vincitore e il passaggio in GWF per il perdente, sette giorni dopo Pajares accetta e il 1 Marzo vince il match titolato laureandosi HCW Champion e spedendo Erik Divey in GWF. 'Tra HCW ed ECF: Feud con Portgas Bret e Black Dragon, Ring of Hope' Appena vinto il titolo Pajares viene interrotto nel suo discorso da Portgas Bret, ex Campione Underground e Tag Team della ECF, che insulta il nuovo Campione e la HCW intera, il catalano si erge a difensore della Federazione e sfida il nuovo nemico che, però, rifiuta il match. Nella successiva settimana Pajares appare a F!GHT, show della ECF e sfotte Bret dopo il rematch per l'Undergorund Title di White perso da Portgas, la reazione non tarda ed il giorno dopo è il lottatore ECF ad apparire ad Hope, attaccare Pajares alle spalle ed accettare la sfida. La resa dei conti si ha a Siege, il 21 Marzo 2013, con la vittoria di Pajares che batte, così, un altro atleta di un Main Roster, ma il catalano non si gode la vittoria perchè Enigma, ex collega ai tempi della terza stagione di Hope lo attacca alle spalle e nella stessa serata attacca Barton, Last e Reject. Il 28 Marzo, Darkhaos, GM dell'HCW, sancisce il match tra i 4 ex Hope 3 nel Pay per View successivo, Pajares batte Withman nel Main Event, Barton, Last ed Enigma salgono sul Ring dando il via ad una rissa. Al Pay per View Happy F-Easter dell'ECF Pajares interrompe un discorso di Portgas Bret che mira, ancora una volta, a denigrare l'HCW e lo sfida ad un match con regole Underground nello show successivo. In HCW, invece, assiste da commentatore con Last ed Enigma al match tra Spencer e Barton che vede quest'ultimo perdere a causa della distrazione causata da Enigma, Daniel butta Enigma nelle grinfie di Barton, ma viene colpito con la sua cintura alle spalle da Last che viene poi messo in fuga da Barton, Chris e Daniel raccolgono insieme la cintura del catalano che poi la strappa dalle mani del rivale riprendendosela, il tutto si conclude con un faccia a faccia tra i due. Il 10 Aprile affronta a F!ght(Ecf) Portgas Bret in un Underground Match, ma perde dopo l'attacco di Black Dragon. Il giorno successivo affronta ad Hope, in coppia con Barton, Enigma e Last; Daniel e Chris portano a casa il match, ma nel finale vengono stesi da Enigma con L'HCW Belt, lo stesso profeta dell'illusione viene poi attaccato con una sedia da Last che chiude la puntata sollevando la cintura di Pajares. Nel 28esimo episodio di F!ght blocca un attacco di Black dragon ai danni Horestes Girotti, che, così, è libero di schienare Portgas Bret, mentre il giorno dopo, ad Hope perde in Tag con O'Brien contro il Last Order. Il 24 Aprile affronta Jax a F!ght con in palio un posto nella Pyramid of Death di Rage in The Cage, PPV ECF, ma perde a causa dell'interferenza dei Money mafia, nel finale viene salvato da Barton che gli evita di subire un pestaggio. A Ring of Hope, il 25 Aprile difende il titolo HCW contro Enigma, Last e Barton vincendo e divenendo così il vincitore della terza stagione di Hope. Nel 30esimo episodio di F!ght dopo un confronto sul Ring con Chris Barton, i due sfidano i Money Mafia ad un Tag Team Match a Rage in The Cage, Black Dragon e Portgas Bret si presentano sul Ring ed accettano la sfida. Nella puntata speciale di Hope dedicata all'Infinity Gauntlet, Daniel annuncia al mondo il suo passaggio in ECF e rende vacante il titolo HCW. Al suo primo PPV da membro effettivo della ECF Pajares perde insieme a Barton contro Bret e Black Dragon dopo aver subito un low blow. 'Game of Thrones II' Il 22 Aprile 2013, nella serata di presentazione del Game of Thrones II viene ufficializzato il Tag Team che vede Pajares e Puzzle (WTF) Tag Team Partners col nome di Rising Stars.Il 26 Aprile, all'esordio, The Rising Stars affrontano Matt Rock (GWF) e Shane Hero (WFS) perdendo con Pajares schienato da Rock. ANche nel Secondo turno i Rising Stars perdono contro gli avversari, gli Unhappy Ending (Henry Leon White dell'ECF e Robert Dumas della GWF), con, anche in questo caso, Pajares schienato. Il 9 Maggio 2013, ad Hope, Pajares, dopo aver subito due schienamenti, porta a casa il match coprendo Kent dopo la Decapitaciò ed ottiene, così, la prima vittoria per i Rising Stars. Il bottino si ferma a 4 punti dopo la sconfitta contro gli essence of wrestling e il no contest contro i ghetto convicts,i Rising Stars vengono eliminati. 'ECF (Maggio 2013 - Novembre 2013)' 'Post Rage in the Cage' A Fight! il 31 Maggio, dopo un battibecco sul Ring, Pajares, Barton, Black Panther ed i Money Mafia vengono stesi dai Sons of Anarchy, il che porta ad un match tra Soa e gli ex HCW nello show successivo vinto dai primi. Il 21 Giugno i quattro Tag Team sono protagonisti di una rissa durante il match tra Money Mafia e Black Panthers, Barbaro sr indice così un match tra gli otto per Cold War con in palio i titoli di coppia. il 3 Luglio, a Cold War, Pajares e Barton escono vincitori dal match e diventano i nuovi Tag Team Champions dell'ECF! il 18 Luglio i due Campioni di Coppia scelgono ufficialmente di chiamarsi Rising Stars, nome già usato da Pajares con Puzzle al Game of Thrones, nello stesso giorno battono i Black panthers nel rematch per i titoli ECF. Il 9 Settembre battono con l'aggiunta di Henry Leon White ancora una volta i Black panthers nel Main Event. Il 18 Settembre perdono i titoli a Back to Violence contro i Money Mafia composti, ora, da Black Dragon e William last, vecchia conoscenza delle Rising Stars. Il 2 Ottobre sono protagonisti di uno scontro verbale con i Sons of Anarchy, una settimana dopo nella lotta contro i SoA si aggiunge Steven O'Brien, membro del Roster HCW. I tre vincono ad Halloween Massacre, ma il giorno successivo il contratto di Pajares con la ECF viene rescisso G''eneral Manager dell'HCW (Novembre2013 - Ottobre 2014)' Il 21 Novembre 2013 Daniel Pajares si rivela come nuovo General Manager della Hope Championship Wrestling nella puntata numero 40 di Hope. Pajares entra in contrasto con il Rappresentante del network Zachary Parker Jr. che, ad Agosto, assume Thornton Brave come Supervisore, Brave attacca alle spalle Pajares infortunandolo e diventando GM ad interim, fino al ritorno del catalano l'11 Settembre 2014, giorno che dà via alla guerra di potere tra il catalano e il 4 volte Campione del mondo in GWF che finirà il 30 Ottobre 2014 con la vittoria del Network, capitanato da Brave, nello Schism Match ed il licenziamento di Pajares 'GWF (Settembre 2013 - ???) '''L'arrivo e il Tag con Chris Barton A Tap Out! del 21 Settembre Pajares e Barton si presentano in GWF annunciando la loro attività anche in questa federazione e diventando attivi sia in ECF che in GWF, Pajares viene assegnato al Roster di Fear. Tre giorni dopo i Rising Stars interrompono un discorso della Squadriglia, i Campioni di coppia, ed ottengono un match con i titoli in palio, match interrotto dai Black Storm. Nel successivo Tap out! sfidano i Black Storm, ma al loro posto si presentano i jack's facilmente sconfitto dai Rising Stars. A Fear del primo ottobre chiedono al Gm Vercelli un match contro i Black Storm, ottenendo, però, solo Pajares contro Hell, match vinto dal catalano, mentre Barton viene sconfitto da Armo. Nel successivo Tap Out! ottengono la possibilità di lottare contro i Black Storm con in palio la possibilità di aggiungersi nel match per i titoli di coppia a Destiny, i due perdono e vengono estromessi dal PPV. I due divengono poi i primi sfidanti dei Black Storm, nuovi Campioni di coppia per il successivo Pay per View e durante la strada che porta a Survivor Series i Tag Teams si confrontano più volte verbalmente promettendo un match duro ma leale. Nell'Elimination Tag Team Match di Survivor Series i due vengono sconfitti dai Black Storm. Il giorno dopo il Tag si scioglie, Pajares batte Barton che, dopo avergli chiesto il match come ultima prova, decide di prendersi una pausa. 'La scalata in singolo, Feud con Enigma e Sorrow Championship' Staccatosi dal Tag Team con Barton può finalmente proseguire la sua carriera in singolo. Nelle settimane successive, dopo aver battutp senza grosse difficoltà Antoine Borges e Poison, Pajares si trova ad affrontare Keith Adam Stevens in un torneo con in palio l'ultimo posto nella Royal Rumble, Daniel sfodera una grandissima prestazione, ma viene battuto dopo un Low Blow. Passano solo quattro giorni e Pajares si trova, a Tap Out!, in un match con Stevens, Xelif e Poison, Pajares vince e guadagna la possibilità di affrontare Enigma con in palio il titolo Sorrow. L'ultimo show 2013 segna il primo incontro tra Pajares ed Enigma con Pajares che sfida l'avversario dopo un match vinto. Nel mese di gennaio la rivalità prende il volo con numerosi scontri verbali tra i due avversari favoriti dal comune passato ad Hope 3 ed in HCW in un confronto in cui si gioca con la psicologia ed in cui Enigma arriva a rubare la statuetta di Man of the Year 2013 vinta da Pajares in HCW e a farla fondere da un orafo mandando su tutte le furie il catalano. Nel primo scontro tra i due, nel PPV Royal Rumble, Pajares viene sconfitto da Enigma dopo un Low Blow e perde la possibilità di diventare Campione Sorrow. Nello stesso giorno è impegnato nella Royal Rumble, match in cui fa una buona figura senza ottenre nulla. Il feud con Enigma sembrerebbe finito, ma nelle settimane successive Pajares riesce ad ottenere la rivincita nel PPV Endless Night nel cui poster figurano proprio Daniel ed il Profeta dell'illusione. Il 23 Febbraio 2014, ad Endless Night, Pajares batte Enigma conquistando il titolo Sorrow e diventando, così, il primo ad aver vinto un titolo sia in HCW, che in GWF che in ECF, le tre Federazioni affiliate, da questo momento si farà chiamare Three Fed Champ. Nel successivo Fear Enigma esercita la clausola di rematch, ma viene squalificato per non aver rispettato un Rope Break, Pajares rimane, così, Campione. Nella 440esima puntata di Fear Pajares subisce un infortunio alla caviglia e perde il match contro Reject, solo sette giorni dopo pajares combatte nonostnate l'infortunio contro Perfection acuendo il problema alla caviglia e nella stessa puntata viene sottoposto ad un controllo da uno specialista che gli intima di stare fermo, nel frattempo Enigma gioca con la psiche dell'avversario tirando in ballo la maledizione che ha colto tutti gli ex campioni Sorrow. Nonostante l'infortunio pajares prova a presenziare a Fear, ma viene cacciato nel proepener di Fear del 17 Marzo da Mckarter, owner della GWF, nonostante tutto pajares riesce ad intrufolarsi nell'arena ed ha una discussione sul Ring con Enigma in cui ribadisce che il profeta dell'illusione non avrà un rematch, dovrà riguadagnarselo. Sette giorni dopo Enigma prova farsi consegnare la cintura daMcKarter che rifiuta, ma, poco dopo, Pajares chiede di combattere, anche in questo caso l'owner rifiuta, pajares è così al tavolo di commento ad assistere a Enigma vs Tarantino alla fine del quale il profeta dell'illusione attacca il catalano, ma viene respinto. Nello show che precede Forumania, dopo uno scontro verbale, Pajares accetta di mettere in palio il titolo, ma il match viene stoppato da McKarter che blocca Enigma mentre stava per vincere. Nella stessa serata Pajares va da mcKarter ed ottiene un match prendendosi la responsabilità su eventuali altri infortuni sul lavoro. A Forumania Pajares viene battuto anche grazie alla caviglia malconcia ed il feud ha fine. 'Feud con Dumas' Pajares rientra e nel primo match batte Mistic Zane della ECF nel torneo Two Worlds One Cup, il Mondiale del Wrestling, nella stessa sera viene raggiunto da McKarter che gli dice che il suo prossimo avversario sarà Robert Dumas, l'ex GWF Champion, ma il Bastardo sette giorni dopo non si presenta sul Ring lasciando Pajares senza l'occasione di mostrare di poter reggere ad altissimi livelli. Daniel cerca di farsi concedere il match, ma Dumas rifiuta dicendo di non voler combattere contro un atleta di livello inferiore, quindi lo sfida a combattere contro marshall, suo ex alleato, se Pajares vincerà combatterà contro Dumas in PPV: Pajares batte Marshall ed ottiene il suo match a Springtime Massacre. In PPV Dumas vince tenendosi alle corde. La puntata Post PPV vede Pajares rivendicare una seconda occasione e Dumas rifiutarla con il pubblico di Boston a sostentere il bastardo e qui comincia un nuovo corso nella rivalità e nella vita di Robert, le settimane successive vedono il catalano giocare sulla questione tifo del pubblico e sul un cambiamento repentino di Dumas che porterà al match di Runaway, giorno in cui Pajares dimostra di poter entrare tra i grandi della GWF schienando un Dumas ancora tifato dal pubblico e che non ricorre a scorrettezze. La questione del tifo per Dumas e del suo cambiamento andrà avanti, intanto Pajares perde, con Spencer, un Triple Treat Match subendo un roll-up di Reject tra tre atleti provenienti dalla HCW. Dopo una sconfitta con Slanderman Pajares calca la mano e prova a manovrare un Dumas che sembra incapace di vincere anche utilizzando mezzi illeciti, a Fear del 26 Giugno i due si affrontano in un Hardcore Match vinto da Pajares che segna la fine del loro Feud e l'inizio del cambiamento di Robert Dumas. 'Post Dumas e feud per l'Honor Title, il ritorno di Enigma' A Tap Out! del 4 Luglio Pajares, in coppia con Lahart, batte Lin e Reject in quello che sarà l'avvio di un feud un po' confuso per il titolo Honor, nel Fear successivo durante un match contro Spencer blocca l'interferenza di Auron, nel successivo Fear Lin e Reject intervengono durante un match tra Lahart e Pajares attaccando il Campione Honor prima e il catalano poi, solo quattro giorni dopo, in quel di Tap Out! Pajares rende pan per focaccia attaccando Lin durante un match con in palio la shot al titolo Honor contro Reject steso, poi, da Lahart, dopo una settimana Lin si vendica attaccando Pajares dopo un match vinto in poco tempo dal catalano contro Reject e nella puntata successiva tra Lahart e Pajares c'è un diverbio causato dall'interferenza precedente di pajares, i due tuttavia combattono in tag, vincono e convincono ed alla fine tornano sui loro passi stringendosi la mano dimostrando di essere due lottatori onorevoli che avrebbero potuto attaccarsi alle spalle, ma non l'hanno fatto. Nel Tap Out! successivo Pajares viene sconfitto da Lin grazie ad un'intromissione di Reject. Ad Extreme Aggression Pajares, Reject e Lin vengono battuti da Lahart che rimane campione. A Tap Out numero 307 Pajares e Lin perdono contro The Reject che diventa il nuovo number one contender, questo porta all'ira di Lin nei confronti di pajares reo, a suo dire, di essergli costato match e shot. a No Excuses i due si affrontano, ma Lin vince grazie all'interferenza di Enigma che ha puntato nuovamente il mirino sul nemico storico. A Fear del 15 Settembre Pajares le promette ad Enigma ed il venerdì successivo sfida e batte Lin in un match senza la shot in palio. La questione tra i due continua con Enigma che attacca Pajares durante il match tra il catalano e l'amico Willy Spencer. La Sorrow Curse di Enigma, che vuole battere tutti gli ex Sorrow Champs, va avanti a Destiny X quando il profeta dell'illusione batte Pajares facendolo addirittura svenire nel loro match. 25 Agosto, il ritorno dei Catalans Il 25 Agosto nella puntata di Fear che va in scena a Barcellona Pajares torna a Fear con l'attire e la Gimmick dei catalans, vecchio Tag Team della Xtreme Wrestling Managers ed a sorpresa si presenta con lui Josè Antonio Ruiz, suo amico ed ex Tag Team Partner. Per l'occasione i due tornano a combattere e vincono raccogliendo, poi l'amore del pubblico concittadino Honor Championship, Feud con MacBeth ed Honor Games fino alla sconfitta contro Zero Dopo la sconfitta con Enigma a Destiny, Pajares è a terra e pensa al ritiro, non riesce più a vincere, ma grazie all'aiuto del suo vecchio amico e Tag partner in XWM, Josè Antonio Ruiz ed ad Aaron Lahart riesce a ritrovare fiducia in sè stesso battendosi in un bel match col titolo Honor in palio con il Campione in carica Lahart. Daniel ha rirpeso fiducia, crede in sè stesso e vuole una seonda chance per vincere il titolo Honor, ma Aaron comincia a temere il catalano e gli volta le spalle, alla fine il rematch ci sarà a Last Ride, nel Dicembre 2014 e vedrà Pajares battere l'avversario e diventare Honor Champion. Daniel comincia ad identificarsi con la sua cintura, sembra essere fatto apposta per portare quel titolo in spalla, Lahart non ci sta e prova a tornare Campione, accanto a lui si fa avanti Antoine Borges, ma entrambi vengono sconfitti nel PPV Royal Rumble. Le cose in GWF non vanno benissimo, la Black Inner Corporation, comandata da Herr Morbid, ha assunto il potere e Pajares, non direttamente coinvolto, ma apertamente ostile, si trova ad affrontare Drew MacBeth, il pupillo di Morbid che è pronto a soffiare la prestigiosa cintura al Campione. I due si conoscono dai tempi di Hope, hanno seguito un percorso molto simile e si affrontano per la prima volta in uno show settimanale che finisce in pareggio. Nessuno dei due ci sta e si affrontano nuovamente ad Endless Night 2015, ma anche in questo caso non c'è un vincitore. La rivelità ha raggiunto livelli inimmaginabili, nessuno dei due sopporta l'idea di essere pari all'altro, si affrontano fuori dall'arena, nel parcheggio e vengono "squalificati" per uno show, ma i due si danno appuntamento in un bar e si devastano devastando il bar stesso. Urge un match ufficiale che viene sancito e combattuto a Forumania XI e nel PPV più importante dell'anno, nel match tra due dei più talentuosi prospetti suciti dall'HCW, Pajares batte l'avversario rafforzando il suo status ed il suo legame con la cintura. Battuto MacBeth il catalano può concentrarsi sul rafforzare l'idea di onore ed il valore del suo titolo, vengono, così, indetti gli Honor Games, una serie di prove d'onore con cui vengono scelti gli avversari di Springtime Massacre tramite una speciale classifica redatta dallo stesso Pajares che è arbitro delle prove. I partecipanti sono Borges e Gallows di Fear ed Amadeus e Lemi di Tap Out! Nel primo match il duo di Fear vince con scorrettezza di Borges, Pajares decide quindi di assegnare i punti in classifica al duo dello show blu, in quanto la vittoria non è considerata onorevole. La seconda prova è un Fatal 4 Way match vinto da Sam Lemi, il samoano può togliere tutti i punti ad un rivale, ma, con onore, decide di non farlo. terza prova è una Battle Royal che, per sparigliare le carte, qualifica il suo vincitore indipendentemente dalla classifica. Grazie alla sua furbizia Amadeus vince la Battle Royal e si qualifica per il match, il qualificato tramite Honor Ranking è, invece Sam Lemi, ma entrambi vengono battuti da Pajares che si conferma campione a Springtime Massacre. Archiviati gli Honor Games, Daniel si trova a fronteggiare la sfrontatezza di Willy Spencer, suo vecchio pupillo che lo incolpa dei suoi fallimenti, allo stesso tempo cerca di aiutare Xander Deckard a superare un momento di difficoltà dovuto alla sconfitta contro John Drive, suo ex tag partner. Alla situazione si aggiunse, poi, Adam Edison, con Pajares che si confermò Campione Honor, prima di iniziare il feud con Zero. Feud in cui il Nihilist utilizzò ogni arma possibile per mettere in crisi Pajares, tirò in mezzo il passato da "distruttore di ossa" del catalano e riuscì a soffiargli il titolo Honor. Uscito male dal feud Pajares si prende una pausa e torna a Settembre Il nuovo Pajares e draft a Tap Out! Dopo la sconfitta contro Zero Pajares ritorna e viene coinvolto nel feud tra Kurt Fisher e Paul Phoenix, con il secondo che cercava in tutti i modi di far venire fuori il lato cattivo di Fisher e Pajares che, al contrario, provava a tenerlo coi piedi per terra, riuscendoci. Fino a Novembre è poi coinvolto nel Golden Series Match, match a squadre di Survivor Series, nel Team Morbid, partecipa alla Royal Rumbla da favorito, uscendo nel finale ed inizia un Feud contro Paul Phoenix da lui vinto. Nei mesi successivi Pajares comincia una lunga serie di sconfitte, perde a Forumania contro Red Scream, Cain Marko e Keith Adam Stevens un match valevole per il GWF Title. Poi viene draftato a Tap Out! e comincia una rivalità con Thornton Brave che terminerà nel match contro Brave, Luke Claymore ed ancora Red Scream, con in palio una shot al titolo e vinto da Scream. Pajares finisce poi nel mirino di Xander Deckard, in un feud che finisce 1-1, poi decide di cambiare obiettivo. Ritorno a Fear e Turn Heel, Hope Generation Red Scream sceglie Pajares come suo avversario, dopo un match il catalano ottiene il draft a Fear e diventa il primo sfidante del GWF Champion. I due procedono nel rispetto reciproco, fino a Destiny, quando intervengono Monty Bash, Kurt Fisher ed Adam Edison nel Main Event e Pajares attacca Scream con un Low Blow e lo schiena laureandosi GWF Champion 'Nel Wrestling:' Finishers: *Atordiment (Stunner) *Asfìxia Finishers in disuso: *Patada Mortal (Running Big Boot sulla schiena con avversario appoggiato al paletto) *Hispanic Move (Calcione all'addome seguito da una Powerbomb) *Ego (Drive by Kick) Trademarks: *Més d'una Nació ''(Spinebuster) *Català DDT (Double Arm DDT) *Barça Slam (Full nelson Slam) *Estelada (Side Slam Backbreaker) *Decapitaciò (Heavy Rotation European Uppercut) *01 Octubre (Gutwrench Elevated Neckbreaker) '''Nicknames: *Fashion Rocker (XWM) *El Destructor de los Huesos (XWM) *Furia Catalana (GWF/HCW) *Three Fed Champ (GWF) *The Hope of Prowrestling (GWF) *The Egoist (GWF) *The Hope of Catalunya (GWF) Theme Musics: *Radioactive (Imagine Dragons) 2017-2017 *Cold Blood (Dave not Dave) 2016-2017 *En un Instant (Gossos), 2012-2016, 2017-??? *My Illusion (Elpisma), 2010-2011 *Numb (Linkin Park), 2008-2010 Fazioni: *Heel (Gennaio 2008 - Settembre 2008) *Face (Settembre 2008 - Aprile 2010) *Heel (Aprile 2010 - Settembre 2012) *Face (Settembre 2012 - Ottobre 2016 ) *Heel (Ottobre 2016 - Luglio 2017) *Face (Luglio 2017- ???) Palmares: *XPM Internet Championship *XWM Royal Rumble 2009 Winner *XWM Heavyweight Championship *XWM Tag Team Championship *XWM Adrenaline Championship *HCW Heavyweight Championship *ECF Tag Team Championship *GWF Sorrow Championship *GWF Honor Championship *GWF Championship *GWF Heavyweight Championship Premi: *XWM Champion of the year 2009 *XWM Feud of the year 2009 (Con Pyro) *HCW Man of the Year 2013 *GWF Face Of The Year 2015 *GWF Superstar Of The Year 2016 *GWF Stable Of The Year 2016 *GWF "WTF" Moment Of The Year *GWF Betrayal Of The Year 2016 *EWW Moment of The Year 2016 *EWW Wrestler of the Year (3° posto) 2016 Feuds: *Triple H (breve) *Fury *Lupin III *Pantera(Wylde, Lytan, Owen, Blake) *Pyro *Sk8er *Originals *Sons of Chaos (Howard, Riddick) *Taitanus *Ross (breve) *Barton *Divey *Money Mafia (Portgas Bret, Black Dragon) *Enigma, Barton e Last *Black Storm & La Squadriglia *Sons of Anarchy *Enigma *Robert Dumas *Aaron Lahart, The Reject, Lin Yi Yung *Thornton Brave *Drew MacBeth *Antoine Borges, Amadeus, Sam Lemi, Mike Gallows *Willy Spencer, Adam Edison *Zero *Paul Phoenix *Xander Deckard *Red Scream, Cain Marko *Red Scream *Zero *Matt Rock *Red Scream, Luke Claymore *Hope Generation *Monty Bash Stables & Tag Teams: *Elite: Vampire Gore, Lupin III, Daniel Pajares, Kimo (XPW) *Catalans: Daniel Pajares & Josè Antonio Ruiz (XWM & GWF) *Rising Stars: Daniel Pajares & Puzzle (Game of Thrones II) *Rising Stars: Daniel Pajares & Chris Barton (ECF & GWF) *Hope Generation: Daniel Pajares, Adam Edison, Monty Bash, Kurt Fisher, Cedric Sprite, Kevin Caldwell, Till Kruspe, Art Lockley, Max Donovan (GWF) Category:HCW Wrestlers Category:Wrestler Spagnoli Category:ECF Wrestlers Category:GWF Wrestlers